User talk:Jax-Kenobi
Welcome Hi, welcome to Crackdown Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the AGUNG HACK page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Orbs Hi Frank! I just noticed that we seem to have gotten the same idea around the same time :). i'll leave the orbs stuff to you then and focus on updating the main page. — Game widow 18:40, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Templates As a matter of fact, i do know how to make templates, i'll have a look at the one on Dead Rising and get back to you, but a link to a page that uses that template would speed things up :) — Game widow 19:09, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :OK, templates are in place, if you find a better image you'd rather use, just let me know. Expansion template and Cleanup template — Game widow 19:35, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Great, i centered the text and we're set to go :), they work in exactly the same manner as on the Dead Rising wiki — Game widow 19:58, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Reply to "Hello" Hey Frank, saw you left me a message, cheers for the info on the templates, i only log on now and then when I have the spare time, but i'll be sure to do that. This is the first wiki i've ever helped edited, so i'm abit rookie in certain areas of editing but i'll do my best when I can. :) Kaze DM 10:56, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Hey how do you do the deletion template thing? Kajalamorth 00:36, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: Delete Yeah I have been using them, Thanks dude :) Kajalamorth 00:39, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Actually I do. Do you know who made the templates? I need some for this wikia. I am currently trying to cleanup but I need these templates to help myself. xP I am the only person hear. So I am asking to adopt. I hope I can. Kajalamorth 00:44, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh please and thank you. :) Kajalamorth 15:07, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Congrats. Hey congrats on become our leader you deserved it man. :) Kajalamorth No prob. Hey do you have Crackdown 2? Maybe one day we can play co-op(Only when I get my xbl gold of course xP). Kajalamorth 00:26, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I can't wait xP. Now to find other people who will play xP. Kajalamorth 00:30, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Crackdown 2 weapon lists I'd be happy to make the lists for you, but i'd need to know which weapons are agency weapons and which are gang/freak weapons. If you can give me a plain text listing of those, i can make the legends very quickly. So the list i currently have is: Guns * AM Sniper * Assault Rifle * Demp 90-A * Flocket Launcher * Grenade Launcher * Harpoon * Homing Launcher * Ingalls AL-107 * Ingalls XGS * Mach HMG-120 * Machine Gun * Rocket Launcher * Shotgun * SMG * Sniper * Sniper SX-1A * Turret Flack * Turret Machine Gun * Turret Rocket Launcher * Ultra Assault Rifle * Ultra Shotgun * Ultra SMG * UV Shotgun Explosives * Cluster Grenade * Grenade * Mag * Proximity Mine * Quacker * Satchel Charge * Shrapnel Grenade * UV Grenade — Game widow 10:21, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Here you go: Template:CD2 Weapons to use it just use — Game widow 16:14, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::And Vehicles: Template:CD2 Vehicles to use it just use — Game widow 16:22, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :::And you're very welcome :) — Game widow 17:58, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Minor vulgar vandalism Hey some guy came and made some minor vandilism but still unacceptable. At the main page he where the enemy links are he wrote obscene words. He took it off but didn't put the links back. I think we should watch this guy. Here is the link to the user: Vandal Thanks for reading this Kajalamorth 18:30, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Regarding the Double Edit Since I had to add a Category also it was Need since the Basic Edit function would not allow me to edit it and add an extra Category because it gave an error every time I tried. Also in every other Wikia on the Wiki server Double Editing is not look down upon so lighten up -- I like Cheese do you like Cheese? -- Zero 00:39, July 19, 2010 (UTC) If that came out angry it wasn't meant too, I just always type like this. But Basically I had to do the double edit. When I tried to add the Category during the edit it gave and error so I just saved it then added the Category after and as for the cheese bit that is my Sig lol I was very bored one day -- I like Cheese do you like Cheese? -- Zero 01:32, July 19, 2010 (UTC) well as you can see I have added Colour to my Sig, and just so you know added colour to your sig is the same was as adding colour to any piece of text in an article-- I like Cheese do you like Cheese? -- Zero 02:30, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Names for roles Hey I have been thinking and I have an idea for names roles. Its all from Crackdown. Okay Bureaucrats(aka you) Will be named Agency Directors. Admins will be Agents and normal editors (me, comdor, Kaze_DM) will be called peacekeepers. What do you think? Is it enough for a promotion or a clone xP :) ohhh and the unregistered users should be called Civilians and perhaps vandals and spammer called Cell, Los Muertos, The Volk, Shai-Gen or Freaks. xP Kajalamorth 00:53, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Ps: I kinda forgot but we really really need a favicon maybe I could make one? Just tell me what you want the initials to be. I made the favicon for The Force Unleashed (The thing that says TFU) Kajalamorth 00:57, July 19, 2010 (UTC) A favicon is the little icon next to the url currently the one for this website its a W. I can make One but I need to know the Initials you want. For the roles ask the guys on Wookiepedia. Grunny could help you or you could ask him on theCommunity Wiki I think he would be glad to tell you who could make us the templates for this. You could also ask Game Window. She has helped me alot. But for the favicon I will help you. Kajalamorth 01:47, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Okay I will try that. The Favicon generator I was using won't work for that so I will look for a better one :) Kajalamorth 13:51, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Okay I have the favicon but I would need to either send it to you or me become an agent xP. Oh wait I will check if I can. Kajalamorth 14:39, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Okay I downloaded it... I couldn't help but to realize that someone has deleated all the templates. The expand template is not working. The cleanup one also. Neither does the templates for licensing. We gotta contact the helpers :O Kajalamorth 14:43, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey I downloaded it and its not working I seriously don't know why. :O Kajalamorth 19:30, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Yay it all works xP. The Favicon is finally working. First pacific city then th WORLD! xP. Hey we need to make sigs that set all the users apart. It would help a great deal for the users to distinguish user from user. Thanks by the way :) Kajalamorth 20:06, July 19, 2010 (UTC)